T I R A M I S U
by 0-reiyuu
Summary: "Patah hati lagi, Nijimura-san?" "Ya. Kau benar nasib percintaanku memang sudah seperti tiramisu." NijiAka Fanfiction. AU, Shounen-ai, OOC. Happy reading!


**TIRAMISU**

 _by Megami Mayuki_

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **.**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou x Akashi Seijuurou**

 **.**

"Patah hati lagi, Nijimura _-san_?"

"Ya. Kau benar nasib percintaanku memang sudah seperti tiramisu."

 **.**

 **Alternative Universe, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo dan Mistypo**

 **.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini kecuali kepuasan diri dan kesenangan semata.**

 **.**

 **(0)**

 **.**

"Patah hati lagi, Nijimura _-san_?"

Satu pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak digunakan oleh seorang pelayan cafe kepada pelanggannya yang baru datang. Nijimura Shuuzou menyadari pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya hanya mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda dengan apron berhias bordir nama cafe yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala, Rouge Cafe.

Pemuda bermanik kelabu itu tak menjawab, namun pemuda bersurai merah yang hampir selalu melayaninya pun tak memerlukan jawaban. Ekspresi depresi dan wajah berantakan khas orang baru putus cinta nampak jelas di wajah pelanggan favoritnya itu.

"Seperti biasanya?"

"Aaaa..." Nijimura hanya menjawab dengan nada malas. Pemuda itu tak berniat mengganti posisinya—masih dengan posisi dagu menempel meja dan kedua lengan terjulur datar di atas meja—sejak pantatnya menyentuh salah satu meja di cafe itu.

 **.**

"Satu tiramisu dan secangkir kopi."

Tak perlu menunggu sepuluh detik hidangan yang diucapkan pelayan bersurai merah itu berpindah dari nampan ke hadapan Nijimura. Mengabaikan sang pelayan, Nijimura langsung memotong kecil satu sisi tiramisu yang disajikan dalam potongan persegi itu, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tak lama setelah itu, cairan hitam pekat ikut menyusul ke arah mulutnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga berhenti disuapan ke empat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kalau duduk di sini? Tidak kembali ke tempatmu?" Mata kelabu itu menatap pelayan yang kini mengambil tempat hadapannya dengan santai. "Tidak dimarahi bosmu?"

"Hmm? Tidak apa-apa. Cafe sedang sepi. Masih ada Mibuchi _-san_ dan Aida _-san_ yang bisa menggantikan. Lagi pula aku di sini hanya _volunteer_."

"Oh."

 _Ha ha ha_. Nijimura tertawa hambar dalam hati. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Identitas pemuda yang sebentar lagi pasti akan menjadi teman curhatnya itu adalah keponakan si pemilik cafe. Ia tidak tahu pasti, tetapi pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu hampir selalu menemaninya duduk setiap kali ia datang. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah si merah, pemuda _raven_ itu lebih memilih menyantap menu cafe favoritnya.

Hening.

Tak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Nijimura menyibukkan diri menyantap tiramisu-nya. Sedangkan Akashi hanya bertopang dagu memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik si pemilik mahkota _raven_ itu. Menunggu.

Sendok kecil itu diletakkan di samping piring tiramisu yang hanya tersisa seperempat. Secangkir kopi itu terangkat. Bibir cangkir bertemu bibir sang pemuda mengalirkan cairan hitam pekat memasuki kerongkongan. Tidak sampai tandas, namun cukup menyisakan kopi yang tinggal satu dua teguk lagi habis.

" _Nee_ , Akashi. Hidup itu pahit ya?" kata Nijimura membuka suara.

"Nijimura _-san_ putus lagi?" tanyanya mengulang pertanyaan yang telah ia lontarkan sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

"Ya," helaan napas lelah keluar dari pemuda yang baru sejam lalu putus cinta itu, "masa dia bilang aku kurang perhatian, terlalu sibuk lah, kurang ini lah, itu lah," curhatnya.

Akashi tersenyum miring. Diam adalah tanggapan terbaik saat ini yang bisa ia berikan.

"Padahal aku berusaha sekuat tenaga. Setiap hari aku berusaha mengirimi pesan. Kadang aku pernah lupa sih. Aku bekerja keras juga demi dia. Memangnya mengajaknya kencan dua minggu sekali di restoran mahal favoritnya tidak membutuhkan dana? _For God sake_ , Aku ini cuma pelatih basket SMP," lanjutnya.

"Apa di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang ditakdirkan untukku?" ujar Nijimura pasrah pada akhirnya. Dibenamkan wajah tampang yang sudah kusut bak baju belum disetrika itu di antara celah tangannya yang terlipat.

Akashi menghembuskan napas lelah. Seperti ini lagi. Sudah sering pemuda itu datang ke cafenya dengan muka ditekuk. Hampir setiap bulan—bahkan pernah dua minggu sekali—Nijimura akan datang dengan masalah yang sama. Putus cinta. Entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda _raven_ itu, setahunya Nijimura Shuuzou bukanlah orang yang sulit cari pacar. Ia bahkan pernah datang ke sini dengan beberapa teman gadis—laki-laki juga pernah. Setidaknya dari pengamatannya, pemuda di hadapannya itu bukan orang yang anti sosial. Namun nasib percintaannya selalu sama, kisahnya secepat jadian, secepat itulah mereka putus.

"Mungkin Nijimura _-san_ hanya belum menemukan orang yang mampu mengimbangi rasa tiramisu-mu saja."

"Hah?! Kau bilang apa? Aku... tiramisu?"

"Begitulah."

Tanpa meminta izin, Akashi mengambil sendok kue Nijimura yang menganggur. Digunakannya benda terbuat dari perak itu memotong sedikit tiramisu milik pemuda dihadapannya. Manik kelabu itu hanya menatap diam ketika potongan _cake_ itu melewati celah kedua belah bibir tipis seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Mata _scarlet_ itu terpejam, mengekpresikan rasa nikmat ketika indera perasanya menyecap _cake_ dengan dominan rasa kopi dan keju itu melebur ke dalam setiap inci rongga mulutnya.

"Iya, seperti tiramisu. Terlalu kental dengan rasa kopi yang pahit dan asamnya keju."

" _Teme_ , jangan berbicara seolah-olah hidupku itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan seperti itu. Tidak ada bahagia-bahagianya sama sekali."

Akashi hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Nijimura itu tak terganggu sedikit pun dengan suara protes atas ucapannya yang cukup _nyelekit_ bagi si hitam. Satu sendok tiramisu Nijimura kembali masuk ke dalam mulutnya tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Ya, tapi kau benar juga. Nasib percintaanku memang sudah seperti tiramisu."

"Tuh kan. Nijimura _-san_ saja sadar," kata Akashi enteng. Pemuda itu justru malah lebih tertarik menghabiskan sisa _cake_ Nijimura yang sekarang telah berpindah ke hadapannya. Nijimura menghadiahinya pelototan tajam ketika Akashi ketahuan diam-diam mengambil _cake_ -nya. Tetapi sama sekali tak bergerak untuk mencegahnya.

"Kenapa hidupku harus berasa seperti tiramisu? Coba rasanya berubah seperti... eh, _cake_ apa yang kau rekomendasikan kemarin lusa?"

" _Red velvet_."

"Ah iya. _Red velvet_. Coba seperti _red velvet_ yang rasanya lembut dan manis."

Nijimura sekali lagi membenamkan dirinya ke dalam celah lipatan lengannya. Aura positif yang biasa ia pancarkan berganti dengan aura negatif yang menyelimuti. Penuh keputusasaan melingkupi tubuh kekar itu. Akashi yang sedari tadi menemaninya—sebenarnya tak begitu peduli—Ia sudah sering melihat Nijimura patah hati—mau tak mau merasa iba juga. Pelanggannya yang satu ini benar-benar dalam masa frustasi.

"Nijimura _-san_ tidak perlu susah-susah menjadi _red velvet_. Tiramisu yang kental dengan perpaduan rasa kopi dan keju banyak disukai orang. Aku pikir rasa tiramisu Nijimura _-san_ juga sama. Kepribadianmu yang kuat banyak membuat orang tertarik padamu."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan tiramisu yang menjadi menu favorit di cafemu. Lagipula mereka lebih senang jadi temanku dari pada jadi pacarku."

"Nijimura _-san_ tidak cocok dijadikan pacar. Tidak romantis sih."

"Hoi! Kau itu niat menghiburku tidak sih?"

Akashi terkekeh geli. Ini memang bukan saatnya menggoda pelanggan setianya yang satu ini. Tapi berbagai ekspresi Nijimura yang selalu terlihat jujur dan apa adanya itu selalu membuatnya tertarik.

"Maaf. Aku serius ketika mengatakan Nijimura _-san_ tidak perlu susah-susah menjadi _red velvet_. Menjadi _red velvet_ akan membuat Nijimura _-san_ bukan Nijimura _-san_ lagi. Kurasa kau hanya belum menemukan minuman yang tepat untuk dinikmati dengan tiramisu saja."

"Maksudmu aku hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat begitu?"

"Begitulah. Nijimura _-san_ terlalu sering menikmati tiramisu dengan kopi."

"Begitu ya?"

Pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Matanya menengadah menatap putihnya langit-langit cafe. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, meresapi kata-kata pemuda bersurai merah.

" _Nee_ , Akashi. Dulu kau pernah bilang. Kenikmatan memakan _cake_ dengan minuman—apapun itu—tergantung dari selera masing-masing orang. Aku terlalu terbiasa menikmatinya dengan kopi. Jadi aku tidak tahu harus mencobanya dengan minuman seperti apa."

"Kalau begitu Nijimura _-san_ hanya perlu mencoba saja."

"Kau pikir berapa banyak orang di dunia ini?" Manik kelabu itu menatap jengkel si merah. "Beri aku saran, Tuan Muda."

"Mungkin Nijimura _-san_ perlu memulai dengan yang rasa yang lebih manis. Coklat misalnya. Rasa manisnya akan mengimbangi rasa tiramisu yang kental dengan rasa kopi."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mencari orang dengan rasa coklat? Oh Tuhan, lama-lama aku mulai tidak mengerti. Yang kita bahas ini nasib percintaanku atau _cake_ beneran."

Nijimura menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Bicara denganmu hari ini tidak membantu sama sekali, Akashi." Bisa tidak sih pemuda bermahkota merah itu sedikit membantunya. Paling tidak menghiburnya sedikit. Bukan malah menambah beban hidupnya.

"Pertama, bagaimana kalau mencobanya dengan rasa coklatku terlebih dahulu?"

Manik kelabu Nijimura membulat dengan sempurna. Ditatapnya pemuda bermanik merah yang kini balik menatapnya dengan menopang masing-masing sisi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Segaris senyum manis terkembang di wajah pemuda pemilik nama Seijuurou itu untuknya.

"Ma... maksudmu, kau? Kau... aku... kita..." Nijimura bahkan tak melafal kata itu dengan benar. "Akashi kau tidak sedang menembakku kan?" tanya Nijimura sedikit ragu.

Satu tarikan di masing-masing sudut bibir Akashi menjawab pertanyaan si _raven_ lebih akurat dari sebuah kata.

"Hah?! Kau pasti bercanda."

* * *

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Author's note, author's corner:**_

Sebenernya fanfik ini direncanakan untuk jadi flash fiction yang panjangnya kuperkirakan nggak bakalan lebih dari 800 kata. Tapi akhirnya malah tembus jadi 1k+. Hahahaha kayaknya nggak bakat kalau harus bikin fanfic pendek. Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini. Akhir kata:

 **.**

 _ **Mind to review?**_

 **.**


End file.
